Rosie's Secret An Undertale Au Fanfic
by Paperjxm
Summary: Rosie is the child of Cil and Cray, little do they know she has a huge secret up her sleeve and the first person who is probably going to find out is her Grandmother, Fresh.


Quick note! This story is based on a roleplay I did with one of my good friends! Here's some info about it before you read! Rosie is the child of Cil and Cray! This takes place in the NaJ Au! Cil is a girl! Cray is a boy! And that's about it! Enjoy!

It was a normal day, the birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, on days like these, a family of 3 would be at the baseball field. Cil, Cray, and Rosie were at the baseball field. Cil was playing baseball for the Carolina team and Cray was watching along with Rosie. Rosie was 13 years old now, she was a sweet innocent little girl who loved her bunny Daisy and her Grandmother Fresh. Rosie also loved her uncle Freshie and her uncle Jace, they've been together for 10 years now and were soon going to get married. Nobody knew the secrets Rosie had kept to herself for a long time, but they were all going to find out, one by one. Rosie watched as her mother swung at the baseball heading towards her bat, once the ball hit the bat she ran for first base, chucking the bat to her side. Rosie smiled softly as her mother made it to first base and her father wrapped an arm around her. "Enjoying the game Rosie?" He asked with a soft smile on his face. "Y-Yeah! M-Mom's really good at this!" Despite Rosie's age she was extremely shy which caused her to stutter, she had very low confidence in herself since she was small, but little by little Fresh helped her gain it by listening to what she has to say. Rosie planned to go to her Grandmother and Grandfather's house after the ball game, but she'd have to ask before she just went. Soon enough the ball game had ended and Cil came walking over to the two. "M-Mom! D-Did you win?" She asked, still not fully understanding how baseball worked. "I sure did sweetheart!" Cil said giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "M-Mom can I see Grandma today?" Rosie asked, her voice was soft and almost soothing. "Of course baby girl!" Cil said. Something about the word baby girl made Rosie feel embarrassed, her cheeks quickly filled with a dusting of pink. "Cuties" Cray chimed in, giving his two girls a kiss on the forehead. Rosie grabbed her mothers hand and got off the bleachers with Cray following. Cil smiled at the two and led them to the car, Cray sitting in the drivers seat and Cil sitting in back with Rosie. Rosie smiled up at her mother and she returned the smile. Cray started the car and drove off to Pj and Fresh's house. When they arrived Rosie gave her mother and Father a kiss then practically ran to the front door. Cil rolled down the window "We'll be back to pick you up at 8 o'clock okay Rosie?" she called out to her daughter who was already ringing the doorbell. "Y-Yes Mom!" She called back. The door soon opened revealing Pj, he smiled at Rosie "Hey Sweetheart how are you today?" he asked, leading Rosie inside. "I'm good! I got to go to M-Mom's baseball game!" Rosie said, her face plastered with a bright smile. Her smile turned into an even wider one "UNCLE FRESHIE! UNCLE JACE!" She screamed as she saw her uncles on the couch, they both turned their attention to the screeching 13 year old and smiled "Why hello Rosie, what brings you here?" Jace asked. "I wanted to talk to G-Grandma!" She said, running to the couch and sitting in between her uncles, although she was 13, she was still very short, which caused a lot of bullying in school. Freshie ruffled her hair and smiled, Rosie let out a giggle at her now messed up Purple and Blue hair. Jace chuckled and so did Freshie, Rosie then got up enthusiastically and went to find Fresh, who was folding laundry. "Hi Grandma!" She said, which caused Fresh to turn around towards Rosie "Hello Rosie! What brings you here?" Fresh asked with a smile. "I wanted to talk about something! But it's a secret so you can't tell anybody else!" She said. "Alrighty! I won't tell anyone, how about we go to my room and we talk there?" Fresh asks. "Okie!" She said, walking upstairs with Fresh to his room. The two sat on the bed after Fresh had closed the door, Rosie looked up at Fresh and he smiled. "So Rosie, what's up?" He asks softly. "W-Well...I n-never told Mom or Dad this yet b-but...I-I'm transgender...I'm j-just so afraid h-how they're gonna react..." she said, a few tears in the corner of her eyes. "Sweetheart that's nothing to be ashamed of! And you know what, I support you no matter what! If they don't accept you then you come here and live with me and Grandpa alright?" "A-Alright" Rosie said, she just told her Grandmother her biggest secret, but how would she build up the confidence to tell everybody else...


End file.
